


Coffee Shops and Long Talks

by Abrokeinheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Café, Coffee Shop, Felix is a barista, First Date, He's also less abrasive, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrokeinheart/pseuds/Abrokeinheart
Summary: Felix is a barista at a café in Paris. When he finally has the courage to give his number to Bridgette, another person grabs the cup and calls Felix later that night requesting a date.





	Coffee Shops and Long Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short chapter and I apologize. This was originally a drabble for a discord server I am in and I decided to continue it on here. Chapters will be longer after this one.  
> Also, Felix is less abrasive and harsh in this work since it is an AU.

Felix had finally worked up the nerve to ask out Bridgette. He was a barista at her favorite café and she always came around the same time and ordered the same thing. A venti mocha iced latte. Felix smiled when he saw her walk in. He quickly fixed the drink and wrote his number on the sleeve. 

Felix called out the order and a guy stood up, took the drink, and walked out. Felix paled and made another but didn't bother writing his number on it. He handed the extra one to Bridgette who smiled and waved as she sat back down with her friends who were laughing in a corner booth. 

Felix ended his shift with a sigh. He had been running on autopilot since this morning and all he wanted to do was lie in his bed and waller in embarrassment. He had no such luck because as soon as he reached his room, his phone rang. He groaned to himself. 

Felix answered gruffly, "Hello?" 

"H-hi. You wrote your number on my order this morning." The boy sounded nervous, but Felix didn't expect anything else. 

"Yeah, I did." Felix couldn't crush this kid. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"So, do you want to go out tomorrow?" Felix smiled and decided to go along with it. 

"That's why I gave you my number." 

"Yeah, obviously. Where do you want to go?" Felix found how excited he was quite cute. 

"Meet me at Paul Chêne tomorrow at 6 pm. Okay?"

"O-okay." The boy stuttered. 

"See you then…" Felix trailed off not knowing the boys name. 

"Nino, Nino Lahiffe. And you are?" 

"Felix, Felix Agreste." Felix heard the boy gasp and he chuckled lightly. 

"See you tomorrow, Nino." 

"You too, Felix." 

Felix hung up the phone and tossed it on his bed. 'This can't be too bad,' he thought. If it doesn't go well, then he can play it as a bad date. That won't be too hard. Felix walked to his bathroom and got in the shower thinking about the boy's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, everyone is aged up. Adrien, Mari, Nino and all other canon CGI characters are around 18-19. All PV characters including Felix and Bridgette are around 20-21.


End file.
